Bored Boyfrieds
by AnimeFanatic27
Summary: Takuya's found a way of keeping himself occupied while Izumi shops. But when Izumi finds out it's look out WalMart cause here comes TROUBLE!


Alrighty, this isn't quite my normal writing genre, but I thought I'd give it a try. This story came to me just the other day actually while I was out with some friends. A few weeks before we had gone out I had received an e-mail titled "15 Things to Do at Wal-Mart While You Wait" The e-mail was hilarious. So my friends and I decided to act like a bunch of idiots and try some of this stuff. So I thought as I was stuffing another pack of condoms into some random cart, that this would make a funny story. So here I bring my newest creating, enjoy!!

Summary: Shopping with Izumi has got Takuya really down and bored, so he's come up with an inventive little way to keep himself occupied while he waits. But when Izumi finds out what exactly his method of entertainment happens to be trouble ensues!

This is definitely a Takumi. I mean not major romance but some cute little fluff, boyfriend/ girlfriend stuff. So just enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon!

Bored Boyfriends –One-shot

"Takuya, you're my boyfriend correct?"

"Yeah…"

"And as my boyfriend you care for me correct?"

"Yes Izumi, I told you this when I confessed for you, that I loved you with all my heart and you know that!"

"Okay, I know, I remember! And because you love me so much you'd want to do anything to make me happy right?"

Takuya sighed, the battle had been going on for almost an hour now. He loved Izumi yes, but there were certain things, even for her, which he would not do. And one of those things happened to be shopping. Takuya hated shopping with his body and soul. He couldn't think of anything worse then shopping! And he knew that no matter what answer he gave her next would wind him up in trouble. "Uh… do I have to answer that one Z? I mean you know I love you and that I want to see you happy no matter what, but…"

"Great so then you'll take me shopping! Thanks Taki, I'll see you at 3 and don't be late… Oh and I love you!" With that she had hung up. Takuya sighed, a small sweat drop leaking down the side of his face. Like he had said, trouble with a capital T!

"Ugh… Izu-chan, sometimes you can be such a pain…" Takuya smiled slightly. Although he said this he couldn't help thinking about how much he didn't mean it. "As long as you're happy… I guess…" He sighed wistfully staring at a soccer trophy sitting on his desk next to a million others and pictures to go along with them. "Soccer… now there's something useful… a hell of a lot more useful then _shopping_!"

Getting up from his spot on the bed Takuya made his way over to his closet to grab a pair of navy blue cut offs and a tight black T- Shirt. Pulling on his goggles he made his way down stairs to grab a bite to eat before he headed out the door to pick up the most stunning girl in all the world. Orimoto Izumi, keeper of the spirit of wind, Fairymon, stunning beauty, cheerleader and all around kind person. And best of all his girlfriend of one year!

"Hey mom, do we have any…"

"In the fridge Takuya dear!" His mother shouted back, knowing exactly what he had been searching for before he could even ask it. Takuya peered into the fridge to find exactly what he had been looking for right in front of him.

"Yummy! Left over pizza!" He licked his lips and rubbed his stomach as he took out the remaining pieces of the delicious, cheesy pie and throwing away the box. After scarfing down the pizza and washing it down with a soda he was out the door his keys in hand, on his way to Izumi's house.

Takuya opened up the door to his car, looking over it proudly. Just a few weeks ago he had finally finished saving up the money to pay it off, and he stared at his "little baby," as he liked to call it, with great satisfaction and pride. It wasn't much, not like a convertible or anything, but it was still something for someone his age to be cruising around in! A cherry red ION Quad Coupe, his wonderful little car, something he just couldn't, wouldn't, get over!

A few minutes after leaving his house he had made it to Izumi's with plenty of time to spare. "Good, now maybe we can get out of that place sooner!" Takuya turned the car off grabbing his keys and walking up to the door. He knocked waiting for sweet Mrs. Orimoto to come rushing to the door. Moments after he had knocked he heard her voice call out 'Coming' before it swung open and she stood clad in her apron and a bowl of something fresh in her hands.

"Oh hello Takuya dear, come on in!" Mrs. Orimoto smiled at the young boy fondly. "You know Takuya, I've told you before that after you knock you can just come right in, you don't have to wait for one of us to come to the door, you are like family now!" Mrs. Orimoto chuckled.

"Thanks mom, I'll try to remember it, it's still hard to get used to!" Takuya smiled at his 'other mother.' Over the past four years that Takuya and Izumi had known one another she had, after all, become like family to him.

"I know, it's not something you're used to, and it's strange because your mother's always taught you proper manners and such, but our home is your home!" She giggled and Takuya gave a small chuckle as well.

Takuya sniffed the air a bit, reveling in the fresh scent of baked goods. "Mmm, something smells good, what's cooking?" He asked as he and Izumi's mother walked through the hallway to the living room, and she proceeded to the kitchen.

"Oh I was just trying out another new recipe, you know me!" Takuya smirked. Did he ever. There was never a time he hadn't come over Izumi's house to findthat her mother wasn't trying out some new recipe she had found some place or another.

"What's this one called? He asked as he followed into the kitchen, taking another whiff of the fresh scent.

"This one's called German Apple Krougen Cake; it's a German recipe a friend of mine gave to me. She said it's really good, so I thought I'd try it…" Mrs. Orimoto spoke as she mixed up some other ingredients in another bowl.

"Sounds good to me!" Takuya said watching as she carefully measured and poured. Then mixed everything together.

"Well when you kids get back from shopping I'm sure it'll be about ready, I'll be sure to send some home with you for you and your mother to try. Oh and of course we'll need to send some for your father and Shinya!" Takuya chuckled, she could never leave out his whole family. If she sent something home for him there was always enough for the rest of them too.

"Thanks, I'm sure they'll love that!" Takuya thanked her graciously, before telling her he was going to go find Izumi and then they would be off shopping.

"You don't sound too thrilled about this one eh?" She smirked at Takuya knowing exactly what was coming next.

"Well let's just say shopping is not one of my favorite things to do, no matter what!" Takuya scrunched his face in a look of distaste, as if he had just eaten something incredibly sour. Mrs. Orimoto only smiled. She had always had the same problem with her husband for some odd reason men just didn't like shopping.

"Well that's sweet of you to still take Izumi out shopping even though she knows you hate it!" Takuya just gave one of his rare, warm smiles before bidding farewell as he walked a familiar path to Izumi's room. Once he had arrived at the very familiar door he knocked signaling his arrival.

"Come on in!" She shouted from inside. Takuya opened the door and stepped into the very girly room. He found Izumi sitting at her vanity set putting on some silver eye liner on her right eye. He snuck up behind her, seeing as she had not yet realized who it was. Gently, so as not to smudge her make up because he knew by doing that they would never get out of here, he wrapped his arms around her waist letting his fingers lay on her partially bare stomach. "Oh it's _you_!" She said boredly.

"What do you mean, _me_?" Takuya asked offense showing in his tone. He rested his chin cutely on her soft blond hair, which was being held back by a bandana. He traced his fingers lightly over her smooth pale skin of her stomach. She giggled at his ticklish touch.

"Nothing silly!" She giggled as he continued to tickle her. She tilted her head up to look him straight in the eyes. He smiled at her slightly before leaning down ward to place light feathery kisses on her lips. She smiled into the kiss as his hands traced circles on her stomach. Takuya leaned over her, the circle tracing stopping as he placed one light kiss at her jawbone, moving down to her neck line where he nipped playfully. This sent waves through out Izumi's blood stream. She shivered slightly. After a few moments of passion the two parted smiling at each other.

"So you about ready?" He asked.

"Almost, I would've been ready minutes ago if it hadn't been for _someone_!" Izumi winked playfully.

"Oh really?!" Takuya said acting in fake outrage. He spun Izumi around in her seat coming nose to nose with her. She stared at him wide eyes as he attacked her lips savagely. She kissed back, but just as the kiss began to get somewhere it was stopped as Takuya pulled away turning away from her with a playful smirk on his face. "Then consider that all you get for the day!" He said triumphantly, as he received a small 'humph' from the blond sitting bewildered on her vanity chair.

Izumi smiled slightly. Two could play this little game. She put on a hurt expression as she walked up behind her boyfriend. She gave a little sniff as she put her arms around his waist, placing her cheek on his back. She gave another sniff, almost like she was going to cry. "I… I'm sorry, Taki!" She whined a cute pout on her face. Takuya spun around madly thinking he had really hurt her feelings he grabbed her shoulders and stared down at her. Her eyes glistened with tears. His smile dissipated instantly.

"I'm sorry Z!" He said as he leaned over to hug her. Releasing the hug he leaned over once again to place a more gentle and caring kiss on her lips. She smiled once the kiss had broken.

"I know!" She sighed.

"You were faking weren't you?!" It was more of an answer to his own question then anything else.

Izumi nodded smiling. "But it worked didn't it?" Takuya shook his head and sighed. He then smiled and nodded at her. She smiled back. "Every time!" She giggled.

"Alright, enough playing around, let's get going so we can get out of there faster!" Takuya sighed becoming annoyed with the thought of shopping.

"Ready when you are captain!" Izumi almost shouted in excitement as she jumped around throwing her make up bak into their containers.

"Z? Do me one favor please?"

"Sure Takuya anything for you!" Izumi leaped over to him, landing in his arms.

"Don't bounce around, you're in a skirt, I don't want you showing off to anyone... cept maybe for me!" Takuya laughed as a blush appeared on Izumi's face. She smacked him in the back of the head playfully, reminding herself to be careful. Izumi had been dressed in a short, almost mid thigh, blue plaid skirt with a brown saten material looped through belt loops and tied off at the front. She was wearing peachy/ orange shirt with sleeves cut off just below the elbows. The shirt was unbuttoned in the front revealing a light gray tank top underneath. Strangely enough thethree differentcolors didn't clash, but matched oddly perfect. On her feet she wore a dark khaki colored boots that laced in the front and reached mere inched below the knee, with a slight heel on the back. They reminded Takuya of Eskimo boots with the white wool or fleece sticking out at the top and laced around the boots. With a khaki bandana tying off her blonde hair she looked wonderful!

"Let's just get going!" Izumi sighed heading for the door. Takuya raced behind her trying to catch up. Once down at the end of the stairs Izumi grabbed her purse and the two headed out the door together, hand in hand, on their way to Takuya's worst nightmare!

What seemed to short a time after they had left Izumi's house they had reached their destination. "Hey Izumi, I thought your favorite store was that one in the mall, where we bought that skirt? What was it American Eagle or something?"

"It is." Izumi replied simply stepping out of the passenger's seat and into the parking lot.

"So then why are we at Wal-Mart?" Takuya asked curious.

"Because, I'm not shopping for me I'm shopping for my little cousin who loves The Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen line which can only be found at Wal-Mart! I thought I explained this to you already!" Izumi sighed walking towards the door. Takuya shook his head placing his arm around her shoulders and they walked into the store together.

Over an hour since they had walked into the store from the parking lot, Takuya found himself staring boredly at the floor as he stood around waiting for Izumi to finish up. Boredom had settled in some time ago and he was finding it hard to stay awake while his girlfriend rummaged through this and that making twenty thousand comments a second on this and that. She had been finding it hard to make a decision. Takuya sighed.

"Z? I'm gonna go grab a soda from over there, I'll be back in a minute okay, come find me if you finish before then okay?"

"Sure, what ever…" Was Izumi's absent minded reply as she tore through another rack that Takuya was sure she'd already checked 3 times.

"Girls and shopping! Huh boy!" He sighed walking around the store, paying little attention to his surroundings as he stared at the ground out of habit. He had not seen the person walking his way until the two had collided, sending them both sprawling on the ground with sore bottoms. Takuya looked up rubbing his sore butt. "Sorry about that, guess I wasn't watching where I was going!" Takuya quickly apologized, getting off the ground to offer the other boy who had also fallen in their collision.

"Yeah me too!" The other boy grumbled taking the hand blindly.

"K-Kouji?" Takuya asked, realizing for the first time who it was he had bumped into. "What are you doing here?"

Kouji peered up into the chocolate eyes of the former digidestined leader and holder of fire. He smiled. "Long time no see eh buddy?" He nodded at Takuya. Takuya chuckled nodding his head in agreement. "I was just here with my girlfriend, she's buying a gift for her niece who absolutely adores the Olsen twins!" Kouji explained rolling his eyes. "I got bored and tired of waiting and watching while she rummaged through racks that I sworn she had been searching through at least 3 or 4 times already!" Kouji sighed exasperated.

"You too huh?" Takuya asked, not at all surprised.

"How bout you?" Kouji was curious as to why he would find Takuya walking around a store blinded.

"Same. Izumi decided to drag me out here and search for some clothing for a late birthday present to her little cousin. She had forgotten about it and felt bad…" Takuya sighed rolling his eyes. "And so, of course I had to take her, she just couldn't have her parents do it, or drive herself for Kami's sake!" His tone was a prime example of sarcasm.

"I see!" Kouji nodded finding his plight quite similar to Takuya's. "So what do you say we find something completely and utterly stupid to occupy ourselves with?" Kouji asked.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Takuya said grabbing Kouji's hand and racing off down the isle.

"So tell me Takuya, what completely childish and horribly idiotic thing do you have planned for us today?" Kouji asked, knowing little about what was coming next.

"Here take these…" Takuya said handing Kouji a dozen boxes of condoms.

"Holy crap Takuya, what do you plan on doing with all of these?" Kouji looked the condoms over. "And with who exactly?" He asked surprised.

"They're not for me or you for that matter, stupid. Just watch!" Takuya walked away expertly with a dozen boxes of different sized condoms in a basket. He walked around the store receiving several weird looks from people who happened to see the two boys walking around with what looked to be 24 boxes of condoms. Takuya chuckled as he passed by a cart, dropping two boxes in. Kouji began to catch on to the plan as he watched Takuya drop the boxes into a women's cart.

"So this is what you had in mind all along huh?" He asked. Takuya nodded.

"I know I know it's utterly stupid and extremely childish but I just can't help it, it's too funny to watch. Now watch when that lady goes back to her cart what her reaction is!" Takuya said pointing a finger towards the cart where two boxes lay. The look on her face was priceless. She let out a gasp as she shoved the boxes onto a nearby shelf, checking to make sure no one had seen them in her cart. She scuttled off quickly with her items in her cart. Kouji doubled over out of laughter.

"Oh my gosh Takuya, how in Kami's name did you come up with something like that?" Kouji was gasping for air through out his fits of laughter. He and Takuya both couldn't stop laughing. "Oye, so what do we do next?"

"Well since we still have about 22 boxes left over why don't we find some way to get rid of them?" Takuya raised an eyebrow trying his hardest to look sneaky and suspicious. Kouji just shook his head before the two walked off towards their next victim. They found it in the form of a mother with a small child sitting in the front of the cart. "This'll be good!" Takuya clasped his hands together rubbing them in a most maniacal way. Kouji knew just what Takuya was thinking and so he decided, while the mother had her back turned that he would stick a couple in the cart and give one to the kid. And so he did, sticking at least five boxes into the cart and giving another one to the child sitting in the front.

"Here, hang on to this for me kid!" Kouji said as he walked quickly away from the pair and back to where Takuya was lying in wait. Together they hid behind one of the shelves trying to get a good spot to watch what would come next.

"Momma, what's a Co... Codom… Conderm… uh, what's this?" The child asked struggling with the pronunciation of condom.

"Honey, don't pick things off of shelves without asking for it first!" The mother scolded her young child not even turning around to look at what it was he had been so interested in. When she did turn around to grab the item she looked almost like she had gone into shock. Her face went pale at the sight and her only thought was on how her child was going to grow up into a sex addict. The lady quickly fainted on the spot, while her son sat there clapping at laughing at his mother.

"Your funny mommy!" He giggled. Takuya and Kouji couldn't help but let out very loud snickers as they watched the seen in front of them. They didn't bother to check if the women was alright or not, they'd let someone else do that. Sometime later, when the reaction from people seeing several boxes of condoms in their carts was no longer funny, they decided to move on.

"Any other ideas, Takuya?"

"Oh yes Kouji, plenty of other ideas!" Takuya rubbed his hands together again, this time licking his lips for an added affect. Takuya turned to Kouji, unable to decide on which one to do he asked, "Hey Kouji, I've got several ideas on what we could do, why don't you pick the next one."

"Okay, what have you got sor far?"

"Well first we could stick thongs in people's carts like we did with the condoms, but I'm not sure that would be as funny it'd get old faster then the condoms would. We could glue change to the ground and watch people try to pick it up…" At this Kouji chuckled. "Oh we could set all the alarm clocks over that way, to go off at five minute intervals! We could steal the 'Caution Wet Floor' signs and go put them over in the carpeted areas, or we could dart around the store like in Mission Impossible while humming the theme!" Takuya finished triumphantly.

"Those are some pretty good ones T, but I think I've got a better one for ya, follow me!" Takuya followed Kouji to the women's department with a puzzled look on his face.

"I don't know what you're thinking we're gonna find in here other then a bunch of women looking for clothing, but okay…" Takuya was talking to Kouji's back. Kouji stopped for a moment to stare around him at the various racks around him. Spotting an empty one he moved over ducking underneath it. Takuya followed cramming them into the small space underneath. "Now what?" Takuya whispered in Kouji's ear.

"Now we wait…" Kouji whispered back. They didn't have to wait long, because with in moments a person walked up to the rack and began searching through the clothes hanging there. "Watch this one!" Kouji whispered. Kouji reached out a hand grabbing an article of clothing that the person had been looking at moments before. "PICK ME!" He said shaking the piece of clothing. The women who had been looking through the clothes stopped and look around her for the source of the voice. "Over here! Pick me, please!" Kouji's voice being high and shrilly like. The women looked at the piece of clothing, making sure no one was looking she picked it up looking it over.

Takuya snickered catching onto what it was Kouji was doing. "No, no, this way! Pick ME!" Takuya used the same false setup as Kouji sounding only slightly different.

Kouji chuckled and felt a battle coming on. "No pick me!"

"No ME!"

"Me!"

"NO ME!" The two articles of clothing were battling back and forth for the attention of the women. Finding that she was going crazy she walked quickly away from the clothing rack and out of the store. Takuya and Kouji would have died laughing if it hadn't been for someone else to come along and start searching through the clothing too. "Ready?" Takuya asked Kouji, who nodded and it began again. But this women was much smarter then that. She looked around for the source of the voice, stopped her searching to listen to where the voices were coming from. Takuya and Kouji kept there little charade going until the women decided to peak underneath the clothing racks.

Kouji watched as she bent down. "Shit, move, move, move!!" Kouji whispered harshly as he and Takuya raced out of one clothing rack to the next. The lady spotted them as they were in the middle of making the transfer.

"Hey you two, come back over here now!" She screamed.

"RUN!" Takuya yelled to Kouji giving him a slight nudge as they got up on their feet and ran away from the fuming women. Takuya and Kouji ran around the store, trying hard not to burst out laughing at the woman chasing them. "Left!" Takuya shouted to Kouji and they both took a turn to the right loosing the woman in the process. The two literally fell to the floor in laughter.

"That was… good!" Kouji panted hard.

"Ye… Yeah!" Takuya was panting hard to while trying to regain his composure. "So… what do you say… we go and… and do something else…" Takuya began laughing again, beginning to find it hard to control his laughter.

"Yeah!" Kouji fell over as he became weak from trying to stop the laughter. The two just laid there on the stores floor laughing hysterically. Finding it hard to breath and getting weird looks from people who happened to pass by.

"Takuya, people are beginning to think that we're crazy…" Kouji walked over to Takuya as they began regaining what little composure they had left.

"They do, do they?" Takuya gave a smirk as he listened to the radio for a minute. He heard the familiar click of the PA. "Right on time!" He said just loud enough to Kouji. "Pay close attention!" Takuya pointed a thumb to himself.

The speaker system came on as an employee announced something; Takuya paid no particular attention to what was being spoken. Takuya quickly fell to his knees in the fetal position rocking back and forth, muttering incomprehensible things. Kouji smirked, he had caught onto what Takuya was doing the minute he went down on his knees, and he knew there was no need for panic. Takuya began screaming tears flooding down his face. "No, not the voices… NOT THOSE DAMN VOICES!! NOT AGAIN! NOOOOOOO!" He screamed receiving several inquiring looks from people around him. One employee happened to be standing near by.

"Sir? SIR are you alright?" Takuya just looked at the women eyes wide in fear.

"NO!" He screamed pushing the women away and running away from the department of the store they had been in. Kouji ran after him stopping few feet behind him as the two fell over again in laughter! Tears were running down their cheeks from laughing so hard.

"That… that… was good!" Kouji gasped for breath as he tried to speak. "Ohh!" He sighed regaining his breath.

"So what's next?" Takuya looked at Kouji, finally regaining his own breath.

"Okay Takuya, I know this is going to sound so very unlike me, crazy almost, but you're already playing the role of someone who is mentally unstable and VERY schizophrenic at the moment. But I've got an idea." Takuya looked at Kouji, extremely perplexed by his little speech. He was confused and had no idea what Kouji was talking about but he urged him to continue on with his idea. "Let's take your earlier idea, darting around humming the mission impossible theme, but add something too that. Not only will we dart around suspiciously like we're totally crazy, but we'll jump out at people from behind things and point our "guns" at them!" Kouji finished excitement rising in his voice. Takuya understood that much and agreed. And so the hunt began.

(Insert Mission Impossible Theme)

Takuya darted to left, doING a quick diving log roll into a separate isle. He looked at Kouji and nodded as the two swerved in and out of the different isles making an intricate pattern. Kouji was the first to spot someone. He nudged his head to the right, receiving an affirmative from Takuya. "On Three!" Kouji made out with his mouth. He began the countdown on his fingers. One- Two- Three

"Yaaaah!" They both shouted jumping out in front of two young girls. Takuya turned around dropping his pants and mooning all who were looking. Kouji sweat dropped as the two girls screamed.

"Takuya!" Takuya heard a harsh scream from a girl. He knew that voice.

"Wrong gun, Takuya!" Kouji sighed sweat dropping.

"Oh…" Takuya blushed as he pulled his pants back on and zipped them up. "Oops! Uh, sorry!?" He said putting an arm behind his head.

"What in Kami's name are the two of you doing Kouji?!" Kouji looked over to the girl who had spoken.

His face faulted and he almost fell to the floor. "Takuya you idiot, You just mooned the wrong people! You moron, you mooned my girlfriend!" He smacked Takuya across the head.

"Oh hey Izumi, Aiko-chan! Sorry you had to see that... How's it going? Get all your shopping done already?" Takuya asked nervously, giggling slightly until he felt a hard slap and a punch in the shoulder. "Itai!" He screamed. "Mou, did you guys have to hit so hard, Z I said I was sorry!"

"Takuya, you jerk!" Aiko yelled at him scolding him for showing her something she didn't want to see. She kept babbling on how she would be forever scarred now. Izumi just sweat dropped.

"Oh boy, uh Aiko, sweet heart… let's not hurt Takuya now, okay… come on now!" Kouji tried to calm his raging girlfriend down slightly. He grabbed her flailing arms pulling them to the side. he then gently placed his arms around her waist; she began instantly to calm down. A small blush crept to her face.

"So what exactly were the two of you up to?" Izumi asked suspiciously.

"Oh we were just having a little fun, trying to keep ourselves occupied while you two shopped…" Kouji said placing his arm on Aiko's shoulders. Takuya followed suit by placing his arm around Izumi's waist.

"Entertainment… how?" Aiko looked at her boyfriend suspicion written all over her face.

"Oh, a few tricks here and there, something like that…" Takuya spoke carefully.

Izumi looked at Aiko and smiled knowing exactly what their boyfriends had been doing. "So in other words you were causing chaos around this place huh?" Izumi looked at Takuya and smiled. "Causing chaos and you didn't even ask us to join you, how mean…" Izumi sighed.

"Kouji, I can't believe you wouldn't ask me to help you out, you know it's a lot more fun with more people!" Aiko looked tearfully at Kouji.

"We're sorry girls, we thought you were shopping and you wouldn't want to join us. How about making some trouble with us now, we haven't really done too much while you were gone!" Takuya tried to make it up to Izumi, besides he knew how much fun, fooling around could be and if it was something he could share with Izumi then by all means they were gonna do it!

"Okay!" Both girls brightened up and shouted at the same time dragging their boyfriends with them.

"I've got an idea on what to do first!" Aiko said rushing over to one of the price signs that hung over a large bin filled with bouncy, rubbery balls of different sizes. "Watch this you guys…" Aiko ran over to the sign sliding the sign out in one piece, she rushed over to a cash register.

"Excuse me sir…" Aiko walked over to a young man at the cash register who looked to be of similar age. Upon seeing the gorgeous girl with long flowing black hair, and dark mysterious red eyes he began to stumble ane stare. "This sign here, is this the right price?" The boy looked at the girl flustered and confused.

"What… what do you mean?" He asked.

"Well this price it seems rather expensive for a piece of cardboard… and your supposed to have low prices, I dun no I think this is just a little overpriced…" Aiko went on and on about the price of the sign, which she knew was not for sale. Causing great distress to the man trying to explain to her that the sign was only a display for another item being sold through out the store.

Izumi turned to Takuya lacing her fingers with him. "So was today really all that bad?" Takuya looked back down at her and smiled.

"Of course not, this was the best shopping experience I've ever had!" Izumi smiled. "I think we've found something we both like to do, eh Izummi?" Takuya asked.

"I think… maybe… we have!"

-END!!-

Okay so how was that, long? I know!! But there was a large mix of humor and fluffiness in there. Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think either way! R&R Laters!

-AF-


End file.
